


香生色秀

by LATONTA



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA
Summary: 有成年人才可以看的情节🤫本故事纯属瞎扯。上升真人会被我揍🙂20181214我又重修了车





	香生色秀

01  
李帝努刚挂了电话。手撑在裤口袋里，白衬衫马甲西裤，俨然一副民国时期中国上海的少爷样子。脸上的笑容有点深不可测，笑眼里明显是藏着不可泄漏的秘密。

 

复制古老风格的酒桌上的小收音机播放着最近连环杀人案的调查进程。李帝努听了觉得有点烦把它强制关了机。

 

“少爷你可真难约。”

 

李东赫甩下背包不客气就坐下，说这句话的时候语调阴阳怪气的。李帝努能感觉到有百分之二十的愠怒藏在里面。

 

他抱歉地笑了笑。

 

李帝努三年前一声不吭地出国留学，就算是李东赫罗渽民这样的亲密竹马都断了联系。然后他都又一声不吭地回到首尔，让人意外地带着一身腱子肉。

 

回来以后，又一头闷进他的个人事业里。许久不见他的竹马罗渽民朋友李东赫多次约他出来喝酒，都被李帝努婉言谢绝。

 

可有一天，李帝努主动请他们喝酒。  
在江南区最昂贵的酒店旗下的酒吧。  
李东赫想，这哪有不给面子的道理？

 

“帝努。”  
“说说你最近都在忙些什么？”  
李东赫直视李帝努，看起来还挺好奇。

 

罗渽民安静地待在一边，一言不发狂咬抵在杯沿的吸管。桌上放着一支圆珠笔，他没有摁出笔芯就着笔头在桌面上一遍又一遍画着三角形。

 

他好像没有参与对话的意愿，挂着长睫毛的眼睛看起来很疲惫，不太有神，李帝努几乎要看穿他却猜不透他在想什么。

 

罗渽民失眠很多天了。  
他习惯性地从风衣口袋里拿出非处方药的白色药片。混着低浓度的酒精饮料服用。

他知道他今晚会胃疼。

 

 

李帝努一边听着李东赫的话，一边目不转睛地看着罗渽民。

以前漂亮，现在更漂亮的竹马。

 

 

02  
李帝努看着他漂亮的下颚随着啃咬吸管的动作碰在玻璃杯上，用一种暧昧的语调说：“最近咖啡店有些忙。我还不太熟练。”

 

他留学的时候听过这样的说法，啃咬吸管是性欲强的表现。

 

“像你这样对家产不屑一顾的富家子弟是要遭雷劈的。”李东赫开玩笑地说道。

 

 

“下次给我调一杯怎么样？”  
“当然好了。”

 

 

罗渽民拉着李帝努的手，岔开的两只手手指有意无意地触碰，有种性暗示的意味。

 

李帝努的手很有力气。  
罗渽民不相信李帝努成日煮咖啡。

 

李东赫从来都很会聊天。今天三人见面的气氛并不是很好。不知道是李帝努太沉默太闷还是罗渽民真的太累太无聊，他一个人端着酒杯来来回回地给自己斟满。很尴尬。

 

 

他看向罗渽民。

 

 

“马戈尔教授死了。这事儿你知道吗？”  
“怎么死的？”

 

罗渽民不想听。  
从小就对恐怖电影，侦探小说兴致缺缺的他现在觉得很不舒服。也许是遵循医嘱服用了药物，又或者是太久没有接触过酒精饮料。他现在看起来有点苍白，正是需要休息的样子。

 

李帝努看见他的脸色越来越差叫李东赫止住了话题。

 

“被人…用毒毒死的。”

 

那可不是普通的毒药。

 

03  
罗渽民是天赋异禀的调香师。  
「竹马」是他给最新作品命的名字。是大获好评的商品，他靠这调制的秘密配方在清潭洞买了一套房。

 

李东赫笑着说是兄弟的话是不是应该有特殊限量版？罗渽民说因为没有灵感，不调香已经很久了。

 

半年。

李帝努对「竹马」过度解读，反倒给他自己增加烦恼。

 

男孩子们聚在一起少不了喝酒游戏。  
这一桌颜值爆表的也不例外。  
奖惩分明的游戏规则人人遵循。

 

游戏王李东赫头筹更不用说。  
接着罗渽民输给了李帝努。  
罗渽民好像看见李帝努和李东赫隐约地交换了个眼神。

 

李东赫说，“照常吗？”

“可是我没看见合适的人选。”  
“帝努，你找找看。”

 

惩罚是赢家指定输家一个撩骚对象。  
罗渽民打算着看nojam的李帝努撩骚，没想到今天运气不好输的是自己。

 

“我一来就看到了。”  
“往前走三桌。穿牛仔外套粉红色卫衣的那个。”  
“男生。”李帝努无所谓地说到。  
“如果…他让你「犯罪」的话，就答应我「那个请求」哦。”

 

“你小看我了。”  
“其他再说。”

 

罗渽民站起身走出去还没几步远。

 

04  
李东赫有点紧张得使眼色看着李帝努问：“有必要吗？”

李帝努的笑得一点笑意也看不出来。  
“例行公事而已。”

 

那桌坐着的牛仔外套男孩儿长得很秀气，甚至有点过于清新脱俗。不像是个泡吧的料。罗渽民看清楚他脸的时候觉得李帝努玩游戏玩得认真过了头。

 

游戏态度一认真，游戏有时候就不是游戏了。

 

那个男孩子叫黄仁俊。  
罗渽民觉得，他的名字怪难念的。  
他说的韩语有一种，他从来不熟悉的口音，很温柔他很喜欢的。

 

性子倒不太像是软绵绵的，罗渽民给他点了加大杯的长岛冰茶，这人出奇地没有断片。

思维还清晰的很。

 

“你身上的味道真好闻啊。”

“我是调香师。”

 

黄仁俊打了个酒嗝，举起杯子慢慢地又继续说。

 

“你最近看新闻么？”  
“惹人心惶惶的连环杀人案现在也没结案呢。”  
“两个法国人，一个日本人，一个韩国人。”  
“居处都刚好是江南区呢。”  
“性取向也一样呢。”

 

黄仁俊一停顿，把酒杯重重地往桌上一磕。酒杯醉了，酒精液体随着裂缝流在他手上。

 

他伸出他漂亮的白手指，挑逗地戳在罗渽民紧闭的菱形嘴唇上。然后直对着他眼睛看大概十秒钟就不假思索吻上去。

 

他主动地又咬又吮罗渽民的突出的唇珠。混着酒味和他几乎从毛孔里散发出来的香味儿。

 

李帝努站在二楼的高台上把这个吻收进眼里。李东赫递给他一杯酒，看见他眼里全是说不清道不明的难过。

 

李帝努一杯酒闷进喉咙。大概是烈酒滋味太辣呛得他眼眶泛红。  
李东赫张嘴想说些什么安慰的话。李帝努立马偏过头说：“我知道你要说什么。我不后悔这么做。”

 

 

05  
罗渽民和黄仁俊吻得情到深处。  
黄仁俊突然破了功笑着推开罗渽民，“原来你也是同类啊。”

 

“你很香。闻起来味道很甜。”

 

然后他整个人把罗渽民拉起来蹭到墙上。脸埋进罗渽民的衣领里深深地吸了一口他的香气，抬头笑得很甜，突兀的虎牙和装星星的眼睛让他干净得像是未成年。

 

“我的味道也很好。”  
“你要试试吗？”

 

罗渽民着了迷，和他又接了一次吻。解下自己早已歪歪斜斜的灰蓝色领带蒙住黄仁俊的眼睛。

 

“去你家吧。”  
黄仁俊咬着他的耳垂说。

 

罗渽民一手搂着黄仁俊，又腾出一只手来给李帝努发信息。

 

「你赢了。」  
「你什么时候给我？」  
「等我电话。」

 

坐上出租车的两人在狭窄的车厢内一点也不害臊地进行不道德行为，见怪不怪的司机把车速尽可能地加快。

 

06  
没过多久，黄仁俊就被罗渽民抱着滚到沙发上去了。

 

“我去洗个澡。”  
“或者你要跟我一起吗？”

好事当然不放过。这是罗渽民的原则。

 

 

罗渽民喜欢黄仁俊的叫床声。  
很性感而且让他很满足。  
他倒是很喜欢和这样的人做爱的。

 

完事过后罗渽民给黄仁俊倒了一杯橙汁。  
他想要更了解黄仁俊一点。

“你怎么会一个人坐在双人位沙发上？”

 

 

“我刚分手。那个混蛋叫我来就放了我鸽子。”  
“我发誓我再坐一分钟我就走。可是你来了。”

 

罗渽民又和他接了个吻。  
黄仁俊觉得罗渽民很香。

 

莲蓬头一开，金属制的孔眼流出水从黄仁俊的天灵盖淌到脚踝，罗渽民隔着玻璃门看他的身体，好像不上他真的就是暴殄天物，这样浪费好东西总有一天要遭雷劈的。

 

黄仁俊闭着眼睛洗脸的时候往后退了一步，翘挺的臀撞在水汽凝结的冷玻璃上，冻得他打了个颤。臀下的腿肉抵在玻璃上扯平的模样看起来真软。

 

罗渽民从架子上扯下一条浴巾，粗略地给黄仁俊擦从发尖不断流下的水珠，黄仁俊比罗渽民矮一些，仰视的角度看这个男人揉他头发的样子好像更迷人，他抱住他，把浑身湿淋淋的水汽沾到他身上去。

 

罗渽民的衬衫还没有完全解开扣子，被黄仁俊蹭湿了像是糊了层硫酸纸。不狼狈，在黄仁俊眼里是很诱惑的。

 

黄仁俊急着去解他的衣服。罗渽民坏心眼地又打开莲蓬头，黄仁俊闭着眼睛抹掉脸上水珠的迷朦样子，让罗渽民几乎要起施虐心。七七八八地算是洗完了澡，罗渽民把他往房间里带。黄仁俊看见书房桌上整齐摆放的大小玻璃瓶，推理着他应该是一个医生。小时候怕打针的黄仁俊恶趣味地对罗渽民发嗲。

 

“对我的屁股…轻点啊…”  
“我怕疼…”  
“你的针把我戳疼了怎么办?"

 

罗渽民的施虐心真的就上来了。

 

他戴上胶手套，隔着这层橡胶皮摸上黄仁俊的背和腿，被摸的人从头到脚起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。 摸的力度不小，胶皮摩擦力大在黄仁俊的皮肤上还留下红痕。罗渽民取出干净的试管，碾压黄仁俊正常生理功能齐全的器官，比正常体温更高的性器官被灌了冰一样被刺激着，反应很快就起来了——前头伞状翘出一个弧度来。

 

罗渽民的肉鼻子暗示黄仁俊今晚不会太好受，真正见到实体的时候黄仁俊忍不住上了手。

 

罗渽民看上去是器大活好的样子。而且好看的人真的，哪里都长得好看。那个东西很直，长着一副很适合做爱的样子。黄仁俊伸手去碰的时候心有点虚，他想到一会儿这个东西要和他连在一起心就跳得很快。

 

罗渽民骨节分明的食指伸进黄仁俊温热的口腔，搅动在牙齿和黏膜之间，模拟性交的动作刺激他口腔内壁的皮肉，挤压在他的舌面上指尖沾了一圈唾液。被异物入侵的感觉激得他想呕吐，眼睛红红的，生理泪鼓着一圈眼眶。

更性感了。

 

黄仁俊抓过他湿淋淋的手指，色情地用舌头去舔，又主动拿过柠檬薄荷的润滑剂，沾满了他剩下的手指。黄仁俊躺着，掰开一条腿，用来做情色事的孔眼完完全全就在罗渽民眼前露出来。

一只手指进去那孔洞内长好的肉就挤着收缩，润滑剂的清香在这种时候就让人更加糜烂。两根手指进去就开始作怪，又撑又张的，扩张之中两个人都像喝酒一样有点上头。罗渽民把阴茎抵在黄仁俊大腿上来回蹭了两下，那东西很烫，仁俊惊呼的时候倒吸着气，勃起的东西好像还要涨大一圈。

 

真正操进去的时候，黄仁俊忍不住收紧了后穴。被巨大性器插入的感觉井不太舒服，让他的后面有种被摘出来的奇幻感，好像用力收缩才让他能确认自己的器官还包裹着那粗壮肉柱一样。

 

"啊哈嗯…就是那里……"  
“不…啊哈…太深…了……"

罗渽民全程掐着黄仁俊的腰，好像用这样来控制进去的力道的方向，被插得迷迷糊糊的黄仁俊最后只剩下满脑子的性欲和爽。呻吟喘息欲拒还迎然后大腿交叉扣着罗渽民的腰，好像整个下体都钉在罗渽民的那玩意儿上。

 

精液留在对方漂亮的腹部肌肉线条上，这场性爱终于结束。

罗渽民的活塞运动技巧很好。黄仁俊觉得很享受，心里默默给罗渽民敲了个章。

 

是个做长期炮友的料。

 

“我的针戳疼你了吗?  
“如果你觉得不够还可以再让我疼一点。"

 

 

07  
李帝努看着李东赫递过来的一叠资料。四名死者惨死的模样重叠在一起，让他没来由地放大罗渽民的脸。

 

死去的马戈尔教授是个变态没错。  
小时候娜娜漂亮却不自知，被这个变态性癖的法国人疯狂性骚扰过。

 

长大后，娜娜不再是娜娜了。  
一样漂亮，却再也不柔软了。

 

 

罗渽民有服药的习惯。  
抗抑郁药物。  
抗失眠药物。  
抗胃病药物。  
都已经成了他不带离开身的东西。

 

李帝努从相框里，和罗渽民的合照后面，抽出另一张照片。

 

相片里的那个男孩有着漂亮的鼻梁骨。  
漂亮得足够吸引罗渽民了。  
他想。

 

李帝努在白纸上画出五个圈，是个韦恩图。  
四名死者和那个男孩。

相交的阴影部分占的面积很大。

 

“喂？”  
“东赫，我有新的想法。”  
“出来喝酒。”

 

 

08  
“仁俊是作家吗？中指上的茧结得很厚呢。”

黄仁俊的手很白很软，和手指的软皮格格不入的茧层划过罗渽民的腹肌明显是情色的暗示。

 

黄仁俊把罗渽民带回家。  
开着他新买的奥迪。

 

“我最近搬到清潭洞了。”  
“新房子还没有人来过呢。你是第一个。”  
“我倒希望你是最后一个我带回家的人。”

 

汽车FM里播放着连环杀人案的最新进展。  
罗渽民坐在副驾驶上听着皱起了眉。  
黄仁俊看眼色把它关掉。“怎么你害怕了？”

 

“你害怕吗？”

 

“当然不了。我是记者。”  
“这些都是我写的新闻稿。”  
黄仁俊翘着漂亮的鼻骨，一脸臭屁地炫耀。

 

罗渽民真挚地看着黄仁俊，他真是个宝贝。

 

黄仁俊微张着嘴，被罗渽民压着，上下身完全分成两半，下半身负责被填充，上半身负责带着胯扭。

 

“给我讲讲这个新闻吧。”

 

罗渽民不知道是什么情趣，做爱的时候讲恐怖故事难道会让人更加兴奋吗？

 

 

“两个法国人，一个日本人，一个韩国人。”  
“都是新闻工作者。”  
“性向和我们一样。”  
“都死了。”  
“所有死者背后都被刀子刺出倒三角的形状，像是普拉达的图标。”  
“而且，他们身上，都很香。”

 

罗渽民沉默不语，往黄仁俊身体深处穿刺地更加用力。

黄仁俊不知道自己是不是出现了什么幻觉，他觉得罗渽民今晚，有点暴躁。

 

 

罗渽民起得很早，他穿着黄仁俊的晨衣，手腕脚踝都露出一大片。他慵懒地倒在沙发上，看黄仁俊大学时期的青涩照片。

 

有个法国老头的脸，让罗渽民露出不可置信的神情。

 

“仁俊。”  
“他是谁？”

 

刷着牙的黄仁俊探出头来看。

 

“他叫马戈尔。是我的导师。我以前在马戈尔新闻社当过实习记者的。”

 

“他是我见过最善良的人了。”

 

“他曾经报道过一起强奸案。罪犯后来也落入法网。受伤的女孩接受了他提供的资金以后过上了很好的生活。”

 

罗渽民抿着嘴唇，一字一句都听得清楚。

马戈尔。那个曾经对他实行猥亵的混蛋。

 

案件中的那个女孩，是根本就不知道侵犯她的那个人是谁才对。被逮捕的臭名昭著的罪犯，只不过是马戈尔开出丰厚条件下引出来的替罪羊而已。

 

09  
黄仁俊和罗渽民的契合度很高。

已经高到了同居舒适度达百分之九十的程度。  
黄仁俊习惯每天不喝牛奶的日子。习惯罗渽民身下不声不吭的样子。习惯从罗渽民身边一丝不挂地醒来。也习惯了早上被撩硬了直接解决问题。

 

罗渽民今天有修改配方的工作。  
他刚离开。  
黄仁俊接到报社的电话要给新闻截稿。

 

罗渽民身上沾满了新配方的味道。一种充满诱惑力和情色感觉的味道。他迫不及待地想要在抹在黄仁俊手腕上。

 

“犯人抓到了。”  
“是个女人，法国女人。”  
“因为男友出柜又出轨而痛恨同性恋。”  
“她总是穿着普拉达的高跟鞋。”

 

接下来，黄仁俊就再也说不出话来了。

 

罗渽民脱下身上的风衣，内衬上标准的普拉达倒三角是黄仁俊看到最后的东西。

 

 

“我的确，是你最后一个带回家的人哦。”

 

黄仁俊像生病无力一样被罗渽民抱在怀里，无法动弹无法挣扎被放入浴缸，罗渽民把新配置的香水毫不吝惜地滴入清水中，揉皱了那件风衣穿在黄仁俊身上。

 

“这么漂亮，我可舍不得割开你。”

 

黄仁俊染上了他的香气。

 

 

10  
罗渽民走出黄仁俊的家门。给李帝努打了个电话。对方意料之中地接听得很快。

 

“你说对了。”  
“我「犯罪」了。”

 

“我的愿望呢？”

 

“实现了。”

 

“我的咖啡呢？”  
李帝努递过去一杯咖啡，罗渽民抿了一口就放下。把李帝努摁在墙边，下身抵着下身。和竹马调情引起生理反应其实很别扭，两眼一抹黑不分是谁直上也许会让相识很久的两个人更好接受一点。

 

“咖啡很难喝。”

 

李帝努在国外留学，什么都很会。也包括很会在床上说骚话。

“你闻起来很甜。”

 

“怎么样？他很迷人吧？”

 

“什么？”

 

李帝努不知道从哪里弄来一副手铐，使了力气抓住罗渽民的手铐紧。

 

“黄仁俊是我前男友。”

 

 

“我是个条子。”

 

 

“你落网了。”

 

11  
“三，二，一。”

 

“李帝努。”  
“游戏结束了。”

 

罗渽民像变魔术一样。解开了他手上的镣铐。李帝努这时候睁着着眼睛一动不动趴在他胸前。

他染上了罗渽民身上的香味。

罗渽民拿起酒店餐桌上的刀，在李帝努漂亮的肩胛骨上轻轻地划开，伤口很快外渗出血，出现一个红色的倒三角形。

 

连环杀人案的线索中断了。

 

12  
默认李帝努和他的工作结束，飞去温哥华见男朋友的李东赫看见李帝努被杀的消息，危机和恐惧感穿透了他整个大脑。

 

第二天他就看见时尚圈的头条。

调香师罗渽民重新回归，新配方在温哥华做说明展出。

 

李东赫只是走出门，就能感觉到，他的脊背正微微发着凉。

 

 

“喂？马克吗？什么时候回来？”  
对方接听了电话却迟迟不出声。

 

李东赫看着天色变晚，掀开厚重的帘子，透过玻璃尽量想看清楼下走道里的行人。电话里传来的沙沙声像是信号不好一样，李东赫仍然耐心着等待男友的回应。

 

对面公寓开了灯，窗帘缓缓被拉动。

 

李东赫看见，罗渽民站在窗边，笑着和他挥了挥手。  
听筒里传来他带着嘲讽的低音。

 

“东赫，好久不见。”


End file.
